Harry Potter and His New Way To Love
by Llama Lady Lily
Summary: Harry Potter has a weopon  he can love.Now finally free of the Dursley's, he must learn how to use it, and be careful with his emotions, for terrible things await him, and Harry must face them.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter paced in his bedroom at Privet drive. Something was not right in the Dursley house this evening.

That day, Dudley had arrived home from a walk with his friends to find an intervention. Harry raced down as quietly as he could to sit on the stairs, unobserved.

"Dudley Dursley!" Harry's aunt Petunia said with very distinct anger in her voice. "Have you been meaning to tell us something?"

Harry, who had been watching from the stairs, watched his Aunt Petunia sit in one of her pristine leather armchairs and blow her nose.

His uncle Vernon, however, continued to stand.

From his spot, Harry could see things very clearly. He could see Dudley, shifting his enormous weight from foot to foot.

"Listen, Mr. Babinaeu has it in for me! Next semester I'll pull my grades up in science! I won't have him!" Dudley explained.

"You're failing science?" Petunia cried and blew her nose again. This was obviously not what she had wanted to talk about.

"Never mind. You were never good at science, son. There is something a lot more pressing that we need to discuss," Vernon said, barely more than a hiss.

Dudley now looked ready to faint. "Yes, father?" He asked tentatively.

"Does the name 'Nimfidana Tanks' mean anything to you?"

"No," Dudley said, perfectly truthfully.

"Son…" Vernon warned.

"Nimfidana Tanks doesn't, but certainly, Nymphadora Tonks does," He said carefully, trying to turn it all into a joke. "She's very weird, you see, and she is getting married and she asked me to teach her the ol' 1, 2! Oh and, err, she offered to help me with science, and in return I'm teaching her about computer games and…" he had been stuttering through the whole thing, quite obviously making it up. Vernon wasn't buying a word of it. As Dudley made up even more pathetic excuses, Vernon tapped his foot harder and faster on the floor, arms crossed. When Dudley mentioned the computer games, however, Vernon readjusted his body from arms crossed across his body and power stance to a feigned 'oh really' expression. Dudley nearly wet himself when he realized he had just told his father a magical grown woman who was about to get married wanted to know about computer games.

For a moment, Harry almost felt sorry for his walrus of a cousin. Harry made it a rule not to mess with 3 people:

Hermione when she was doing assignments,

Ginny when she was angry, in the zone or hexing someone, and

Uncle Vernon when he was mad.

Today, Uncle Vernon was not mad.

He was _livid._

Which put Harry in a bad mood.

No doubt, Dudley would find a way out of it, and Vernon would take it out of him.

"We have reason to believe you've conspiring with this- this- this _freak_ about getting Potter out of here! Well I tell you! It won't be happening!" Vernon spat. Harry was starting to get a little worried. He had been invited to the Weasley's, as always, but he worried that with his uncle in this mood, he might not be able to escape.

"Father! Surely you want him out of here as much as I do?" Dudley said, trying to redeem himself. This conversation was taking an uncomfortable turn. Harry ran as quietly as he could upstairs to his bedroom

The moment he was on his bed, 'reading' a novel, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley burst in. Harry pretended to not know what was going on.

"You! Boy! I want you _out of my house this instant!_" Vernon yelled.

"Vernon, NO! Harry, you may stay the night. This will be your final night!" Petunia said, overriding her husband.

"Petunia! What do you think you're doing?" He said, obviously dumbstruck.

"This is the only home Harry has ever known! We must give him a chance to say goodbye, pack his things and find his bird," the conversation stopped while everyone looked at Hedwig's cage and out the window to see if she was coming. "Besides, we must celebrate! I'll get started on dinner!" With that, she swept herself from the bedroom

"You boy," Vernon said in a low tone, "Tomorrow, first thing, you are gone. Pack. We shall call you when dinner is ready. I am only letting you stay because I respect my wife, and celebrations mean she will pull out the champagne-"

"And the chocolate cake!" Dudley interrupted.

"Be _quick_. I presume she will be ready soon. I want to see none of your possessions in this room tomorrow!" This time Vernon left in a flash, with Dudley, waddling in his wake.

Harry could hardly contain his glee.

He sat down to write three letters. Hedwig was sitting on the windowsill. She didn't like confrontation and had flown there when Harry burst in.

The first letter was to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, to inform them of his arrival.

The next was to Ron and Hermione, telling them he'd see them soon, and to tell them _why_ he was being kicked from his aunt and uncle's house, telling them he hoped they hadn't been up to 'mischief', though he knew they had. Their new relationship was one very different to what they had previously had – They didn't snog constantly as Ron had done with Lavender, and they didn't talk constantly, as Hermione had with McLaggen. It was a healthy mix.

Though they hardly had trouble showing affection.

The last letter was much harder to write.

_Ginny,_ (he began)

He sat in front of that piece of parchment for twenty minutes before he gave up, threw it in the wastepaper basket and gave the _two_ letters to Hedwig to take to the Burrow, after asking her to stay there, as he'd join her later that day.

He had very little to pack, as he hadn't _unpacked_ very much, so he picked up his book again and read until he was called for dinner.

The Dursley's were dressed to the nines.

As Petunia had little time to ready herself, there were only two courses, but Harry didn't mind. There was a large chicken in the middle of the table, currently being carved by Vernon and served.

Harry sat down and Vernon passed him a plate.

When everyone had been served, Harry's uncle picked up his glass. Harry then noticed he and Dudley had also been given glasses of Champagne.

"To the end of an era," Petunia said with feel, raising her glass in a toast

"To the end of a chapter in our lives we might like to have forgotten," Vernon said nastily.

"To the end of the Potter/Dursley relationship" Harry followed suit.

"To the end of these lame toasts so we may _eat_!" Dudley said. Petunia laughed and rumpled Dudley's thick locks as he dug into his meal.

Once everyone had devoured the chicken, out came the chocolate cake Dudley had mentioned. His eyes gleamed and Harry saw the pathetic ness in his uncle's eyes. Nothing would ever be good enough for him. Vernon had raised Dudley to eat like this, yet he seemed to despise what his son did.

The chocolate cake was, of course, not up to Mrs. Weasley's standard, but it was good for Petunia. Harry guessed it was the one the next door neighbors had sent over earlier that day.

Once they had all eaten, Harry helped clear away the dishes. While they were in the kitchen, Petunia whispered "Your book was upside down."

Harry blushed slightly as his aunt sped off to get the wine glasses. She had known he was sitting on the stairs, listening.

Upstairs, Harry heaved a sigh of relief. He changed into his pyjamas and fell into a dreamless sleep.

He woke early in the morning, perhaps six am. He realized Hedwig had done as he had asked and stayed at the Weasleys. He dressed, finished packing his things – there was not much to do, and went downstairs.

The Dursley's had not yet stirred, so Harry pulled out the bread and put some in the toaster for himself.

He had finished his peanut-butter-on-toast by half past six, and he decided to get his trunk and leave now. He then thought again, and decided to right the Dursleys a note.

_Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley._

_I leave this note, as I will be long gone before you awaken to find it. _

_Dudley, I apologize if I got you into trouble about Tonks, and your plans have gone to waste. I am sure I will be seeing her soon, so I'll tell her._

_Dursleys, this is a note merely to tell you that I am leaving._

_I thank you for last night's dinner, though I don't believe there's anything else I should thank you for, as you've done little to aid me in any way._

_Furthermore, I believe I should apologize for any magical inconvenience I have caused you._

_Sorry about the snake, Dudley._

_Sorry about the fright Mad-eye Moody gave you, Uncle._

_Sorry about the howler from Dumbledore, Aunt._

_Sorry about the Ton-Tongue-Toffee, Dudley._

_Sorry about the tail, Dudley._

_I apologize for anything else._

_I feel I must do this, to clear my conscience._

_My final apology is this: I apologize for being in your home for all these years. I know Uncle Vernon wanted me out long ago. I would thank you for it, but I don't believe it's worth it._

_So these are my final words to you, Dursleys._

_Goodbye. I would wish you the best, though I know you will get it, deserving or not._

_Harry._

He suppressed a smile at what the Dursley's would think when they awoke to find this note. Apologies and all.

He took one final look at the Dursley kitchen, then left, closing the door behind him.

He walked up the drive way, down Privet Drive and didn't turn back. Once he turned out of the street, knowing he was rid of the Dursleys, Harry sat, heaved a sigh of relief, and he smiled.

They were out of his life.

As Vernon had said earlier, a chapter of his life is over.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry arrived at The Burrow at around Midnight. He'd taken the Knight Bus most of the way, then made them stop early, so as not to wake all of the Weasleys, or to freak them out.

As Harry finally caught The Burrow in his sights, he realized there were lots of lights on. He walked slowly, not entirely sure why, though it seemed like a good idea.

He then realized he could hear raised voices.

"Mum he's been there long enough! We promised we'd be there every step of the way!" That was Ron's voice.

"You can't go and make promises like that, Ronald! I want you to go back to school!" Mrs. Weasley fought.

"You know I want to go back, but you also know that I have to help Harry! He can't do this on his own!" Ron roared at his mother.

"I'm not asking him to! I just want you all to go back and get properly educated, first! How can you save the world if you haven't graduated?"

"Mum! Harry saved the world in his first and second years! In his third year he learnt a patronus! In his fourth year he dueled with You-Know-Who! In his Fifth year, he taught us all spells and how to defend ourselves, as well as battling more Death Eaters and lost his Godfather! His sixth year he watched his enemy kill his favourite mentor and-"

"Okay okay Ronald! I know that! He's saved many a life! But this is different! He's dueled You-Know-Who but he hasn't defeated him! He's after blood this time. I don't want yours to be spread as well! Is it so wrong for me to be worried about you?"

"No."

Both Mrs. Weasley and Ron turned to the doorway that Harry was leaning in.

"Mrs. Weasley, there's nothing wrong with being scared for Ron, but is it so different than being scared for Ginny or Bill or Charlie? You know if Voldemort found them, they'd all fight! So would your husband, and Mrs. Weasley, I bet you would, too," Harry said quietly.

"Harry dear, I love you like my own son, but I cannot allow you to go and look for trouble. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you…" she trailed off at the look on Harry and Ron's faces.

"Mum…" Ron said quietly, going over to pat her on the back.

"No, it's okay, son. I know what you're going to say," She said with tears in her eyes. She slowly sat down and put her head in her hands.

"I don't want to lose you. Whatever would I do?" She asked no one in particular. "Please, boys. At least consider going back to school?" She looked up at them with tearful eyes. Harry nodded that he would think about it.

She sprung up.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry! Looking skinny as usual! How about I fix you two something to eat, eh? You boys go upstairs to bed, and I'll bring up some soup!" With that she turned to the stove and started humming as she pulled ingredients from the cupboard. Harry and Ron exchanged a glance, then heaved Harry's trunk up the stairs.

"So how's things with Hermione?" Harry asked once they were slurping Mrs. Weasley's famous soup. Ron turned a nice red.

"What do you mean?" He said innocently. Harry raised his eyebrows at him. "She arrived a couple of days ago… There's nothing to go on…"

"Oh come on, I saw you at the – the – on the last day," He couldn't bring himself to say 'funeral'. It made it too real. "You were totally together!"

"That? No. She doesn't see me that way…" Ron trailed off.

"But you see her that way?" Harry asked knowingly.

"What? No! I mean it's Hermione! She's…" Ron trailed off again and threw his head under the pillow. "Aaahh! Why won't she look at me like that?" His muffled voice came through the pillow.

"Ahh, I dunno, mate. Girls are weird," Harry said, thinking of a very different maiden, with eyes that made him melt.

'Yeah, mum's been going NUTS!" Ron said, finally emerging.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh! She's the only girl here. The rest are at Grimmauld place. She only came back cause Fleur was driving her up the wall. Oh well, only three days to go, I suppose!"

"Three days till what?" Harry had been getting on well in the wizarding world, but there were still things to learn, apparently.

"The wedding!" Ron said, as though it was completely obvious. "You know, can't see the bride a week before you're married? Don't muggles do that?"

"They only have a day. There's a whole bunch of weird rituals for the women, too," Harry explained.

"Yeah, Fleur's been running around looking for the perfect pair of blue knickers," Ron said, perfectly straight faced. Then he couldn't hold it in, and both boys burst out laughing.

Ginny lay staring at the ceiling of Number 12 Grimmauld Place in the bedroom she shared with Hermione.

"He'll be here, Ginny. Tomorrow at the latest," Hermione said, eyes closed.

Ginny sat bolt up right.

"I thought you were asleep!" She said.

"Oh please. With you sighing every ten seconds? How could anyone sleep?"

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled.

"It's okay," she said, throwing her legs over the side.

"Slumber party?" Ginny asked.

"Absolutely!"

So the girls took the mattresses off the beds and put them in the centre. Hermione conjured popcorn, chocolate, soft drink and a muggle cd player, while Ginny got more pillows and blankets from the cupboard and put them on the mattresses, making it more comfortable.

Once they were settled in, eating popcorn, Ginny asked "So how's things with you and Ron?"

Hermione now went a nice scarlet.

"What things with me and Ron? Uh, I mean Ron and I. There's nothing going on between Ron and I! How did you get that? Ron is just a friend!"

"Hermione, stop babbling. Everyone can see it! Why can't you?" Ginny sighed.

"See what? There's nothing to see! Now why don't you tell me about what's going on with you and Harry?" She covered, hastily changing the subject.

"Now there really IS nothing going on between Harry and I. He's made sure of that. He's too much of a bloody hero. He wants to protect me… Thinks I can't handle myself… Why does everyone think I'm some little five year old that needs to be protected?" She finished heatedly.

"Well, you're the youngest in your family, and Harry would probably die if something happened to you… I think he cares about you more than he knows," Hermione explained. Ginny was upset to know that everything she said was right. If Harry cared about her so much, surely they could at least try it!

Hermione saw her stress and conjured a tv and dvd player.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, perplexed.

"You'll see…" Hermione flicked her wand once more, and the dulcet tones of Celine Dion came through

"Titanic…" Ginny read.

"The greatest love story ever told… Well except maybe Romeo and Juliet…" Hermione said, flicking her wand, and the movie started.

Ginny fell asleep just after the scene where Jack and Rose stand on the very edge and Rose says "I'm flying".

With this comforting thought on love, Ginny slept, smiling.

Hermione smiled, her task done, and turned off the tv, cleared the food and she too fell asleep.

"Come on girls! Up! Fleur's going nuts! She wants to go shopping!" Tonks woke them in the early hours of the morning.

"Again?" Ginny groaned, only one eye half open. Hermione groaned and put her head back under her pillow.

"I see you girls had another slumber party!"

"Yeah come join in next time. It's fun…" Ginny said, almost sarcastically.

"Don't let Arthur see the muggle gadget…" Tonks said distractedly. "Downstairs in fifteen minutes!" She said, back to a brisk early morning Tonks.

"What colour was her hair this morning?" Hermione groaned.

"Brunette," Ginny sighed.

"We're dead!" Hermione announced, and stood up to go for a shower.

"Come on boys! Diagon Alley today! Get up!" Mrs Weasley burst in at some ungodly hour of the morning.

The boys had a similar reaction to the girls, though eventually got up.

When they eventually got downstairs, the kitchen table was full.

Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table, in discussion with Lupin. Fred, George and Charlie were debating about Quidditch, while Bill was talking to two men Harry didn't recognize. There were two other men speaking quickly in French, as well. Mrs. Weasley was standing at the stove over a big pot of porridge.

"Ronald! Harry! Decided to join us, have you?" Bill said, grinning.

"Morning!" Harry said, with a similar grin.

"Harry, these are my two best mates – Lee Harrison and Andy Marring. Lee, Andy, this is Harry Potter, and you know my youngest brother Ron." Lee and Andy shook Harry's hand, and Ron and Harry sat down at the table.

Mr. Weasley introduced the men speaking in French.

"Harry, this is Fleur's father, Leo Delacour, and her favourite cousin, Etienne." Harry shook Mr. Delacour and Etienne's hands, also.

Soon after, Mrs. Weasley ladled porridge onto each of their plates.

"Remus, I do hope you'll make sure these boys get the correct fit for their robes today!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Of course, Molly. You can count on me!"

"What… You're not coming?" Fred asked.

"Of course not! She's got to shop with the girls today," Bill said, as though it was obvious.

The rest of the meal went by in a comfortable silence while they ate.

After Flooing to Diagon Alley, the men from the Burrow went to Madam Malkin's to be fitted. In the store, the girls were waiting patiently for their turn.

Madam Malkin nodded to them. She would have spoken but for the pins in her mouth. Once Gabrielle was properly fitted in the torso, she came over and spoke to them.

"Part of the Weasley/Delacour wedding?" She asked. They nodded. "Come back in two hours."

So the men left the store, but not without looking at the girls, of whom they hadn't seen in three days.

Ron and the men walked into the room, and Hermione went pink. His jeans were just plain, but they made his legs seem long. His shirt was merely checked, but it was tight enough to see his abs. She quickly turned away before he saw the colour of her.

Once she had gotten back to her normal skin shade, she turned around and smiled.

Madam Malkin addressed them, and suddenly they were traipsing out.

"Miss Granger!" The seamstress said. "We'll fit you next!" Hermione sighed and walked over to the stool to stand on so she could be fitted.

"Right. Dad? We're going to the shop!" Fred said.

"Oh us too! Come on Harry!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Shouldn't you be there already?" Harry asked.

"We got the week off, for the wedding. We have people opening and working the store." George explained.

"Stick together!" Mr. Weasley yelled after them. "Madam Malkin's in two hours!"

As they approached the store, Harry could easily see business was booming. There were people everywhere in the store. Fred and George smiled proudly at it.

"I wonder how Verity's handling it…" George mumbled.

"I'm sure she's doing great," Fred shot back.

When they walked in, Fred and George shot around the store, looking for people to help.

Harry and Ron, however, swept around, looking for things to buy.

When they found each other amongst all the people, Ron held two small boxes and one large bulky one. Harry had one small one and one large one.

"What you getting?" Harry asked.

"Fireworks and some trick candy. You?"

"Disappearing tea-set for my aunt and uncle for Christmas and earrings that change colour according to your outfit. I'm doing my Christmas shopping," Harry explained.

"Cool! Do you think we should find Fred and George?"

"No need. We're staying here. We'll be on time for the fitting. Verity's got it covered, we just wanted to check this all out." George said from behind them.

"Whatever. If you're late, Dad'll kill you."

"We won't be," Fred said, and they left to deal with some more customers.

"Let's go pay," Harry hissed to Ron once they were out of earshot.

"Why are we whispering?" Ron hissed back.

"Because I don't want to steal from your brothers!"

"Whatever…" He said, and they made their way to the counter to pay for their purchases.

"You need to wake up, girl," Ginny said once Hermione sat down. "He walked in the room and you turned pink like THAT" and clicked her fingers for emphasis.

"Oh… Did I? Man I turn into a total PRAT whenever I'm near him lately!"

"You don't have to sit there, you know. You're aloud to browse…" Madam Malkin said, then put some pins in her mouth.

So Ginny and Hermione stood and went looking through the store, with the rest of Fleur's bridesmaids.

"Oh, maybee I'll zettle for white, but whatever shall I 'ave zat will bee blue?" They heard Fleur's whine, and promptly went into the aisle behind so they wouldn't have to talk to her.

Whilst browsing the underwear, they had their conversation in hushed tones.

"Well I suppose you were a perfect lady when Harry walked in," Hermione teased. Ginny poked her tongue at her. "Oh shut up. At least I KNOW I melt when he passes me!"

Then Ginny noticed something they hadn't seen in their seven other visits to Madam Malkin's in the past three days.

"Fleur," Ginny called. "Did you want something like these?" She held up a pale blue pair of knickers as Fleur rounded the corner.

Upon closer inspection, Fleur suddenly pulled Ginny into a big hug.

"Oh Ginny zeez are PERFECT! You are going to be ze best seester-in-law EVER!" She cried and released her, the precious knickers in her hand, huge smile on her beautiful face.

"There's my good deed for today…" Ginny muttered.

"Oh come on, you're just bitter. Lighten up! It's a beautiful day! What can ruin it?" Hermione said, slinging an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

Once the men were free of the firm clutches of Madam Malkin, everyone met up in the Leaky Cauldron, figuring they wouldn't get a lot of business anymore.

There were a few customers, but nothing like the bustling pub Harry remembered.

Once they were seated and had drinks in front of them, Harry saw Hagrid stand to leave. He quickly pointed him out to Ron and Hermione, then they stood to follow him.

They were on the London street before they caught up with him, outside an electronics store where plasma tvs blared the news at them.

"Hagrid!" Harry cried.

"Harry? Ron? Hermione? Fancy seeing yeh lot here!" Hagrid said once he saw them.

"How have you been, Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"I've been well! Doing fine, over at Hogwarts!" He said.

"That's great, Hagrid. It really is!" She said sincerely.

Ron, who had been looking at all the muggle things in the electronics store suddenly gasped and pulled on Harry's t-shirt.

"What, Ron…" Harry trailed off when he saw what was on the tv Ron was staring at.

"Oh no," Harry breathed, staring at the horrific image in front of him.

"…Not known how the blaze started, but the police expect arson. This house in Surrey was home to the Dursleys. Tragically, Vernon Dursley perished, while his wife and son are in St. Margaret's hospital. Petunia Dursley is not expected to awaken."

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, putting a hand on his back as Harry reached out to touch the image of the house he'd grown up in, burnt to the ground, still smoking, firemen and police cars around it.

"I just don't believe it…" he muttered.

"Come on Harry mate. Let's get you inside," Ron muttered, guiding him back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once there, Harry sat. He took in his surroundings, not entirely sure how he'd gotten there. He was going over the memories in his head.

"Harry?" Ginny asked gently, placing a hand on his back. Harry put his head in his hands and spoke.

"I knew them, and now my uncle is dead, my aunt is not expected to wake up, which leaves my cousin with no home." Harry whispered, trying to take it all in. "It's my fault that three lives are destroyed, and I didn't even like them. I hated them, and Voldemort killed them anyway."

Harry was dumbstruck. How could he stay with the Weasleys? This family had given him shelter when there was no other to be had. There was his best friend, the only parents he had ever known, the only brothers, and the most wonderful girl in the world.

What about Hermione? What about Mrs. Figg? What about his teachers from the third grade? Was everyone he'd ever met going to suffer?


	3. Chapter 3

"This wasn't your fault, Harry," Hermione said with worried eyes.

"So they chose one house out of the whole of England to blow up, one family to kill, and it just had to be the house I was at twelve hours ago?" He said sarcastically.

"Well that does seem a bit suspicious I suppose…" she muttered before scuttling off.

"She means you couldn't have prevented it," Ginny whispered in his ear.

"They didn't do anything! They just happened to know me!"

"Harry, they clothed you, fed, you, housed you, put you through school," she reasoned.

"I… Dumbledore fed me, housed me, put me through school and he he's dead. Sirius: dead. Ginny… I… What about you?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Harry snap out of it. If Voldemort comes after us, we'll be able to hold him off!"

"That's what Dumbledore said…"

"Dumbledore had battled Voldemort dozens of times!"

"And he was killed by someone he trusted!"

"Harry, is there anyone that you think is remotely suspicious that the Weasleys trust?" Ginny asked, and Harry knew she was being sincere.

"Percy," Harry answered.

"We had a family meeting a few nights ago. We decided that since Percy has been away from home so long, he might have been brainwashed or put under the Imperius curse, so he is to be treated with extreme caution. Even if it tears mum apart, she agrees," Ginny said with a grin, even though he remained with his head in his hands, unable to see it.

"Harry will you please look at me?" She asked, sounding very upset.

He raised his head to see her worried eyes.

"Ginny… I…"

"Harry, just promise me – you won't do anything… stupid, that you'll stay clear of him for as long as you can. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," she said, sounding like she would burst into tears at any moment.

"I promise," he whispered. She gave him a small smile and checked her watch.

"Ah blast I'm going to be late!" She exclaimed. He gave her a questioning look. "Can't see the bride for a week before… remember? Fleur went shopping with her mum for an hour… we have to get home soon… Well… to your home…"

"My home is your home," Harry said stubbornly.

"And mine is yours," she replied, then paused for a moment, as if fighting some internal battle with herself.

Finally, she lent down, kissed his cheek and whispered "Bye, Harry," then sped off to the fireplace to floo back to Grimmauld place.

Which confused Harry very much.

"Girls are weird…" He said after a few moments.

"Tell me about it, mate," Ron said, taking a seat next to him.

"You really are my best mate, Ron," Harry said with a grin.

"You're mine too, Harry. Why this sudden display of affection?" He asked.

"You always know what to say… well to me… not so much Hermione… Besides, I don't have any family left…" Harry said, looking down.

"What about that walrus of a cousin?" Ron asked, looking pained.

"I suppose…"

"Do you want to get in touch with him?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "No. I doubt he'd want to hear from me,"

"You're so like your father, Harry," Remus said, coming up behind them.

"Hello, Professor Lupin," Harry said.

"Hello, Harry, Ron. How are you?"

"Holding up, sir, holding up," Ron said, putting an arm on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your aunt an uncle, Harry. I truly am. If there's anything we can do for you, don't hesitate to ask!" He said, then left, leaving the two boys to their thoughts.

After a prolonged period of silence, a thought struck Harry.

"Ron?"

"Yah mate?"

"Who did Lupin mean when he said 'we'?"

"Tonks. They're living together now," he muttered. "Lupes is staying there instead of the Burrow."

"Lupes?" Harry asked.

"That's what Bill calls him…" Ron trailed off.

"What's happening in the order?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Don't say the 'O' word!" Ron warned in a deathly dangerous quiet tone. Harry gave him a questioning look. "Public place," Ron warned. Harry nodded.

"Come on boys. Let's get out of here," Arthur said, and the boys sighed and took their place in the line for the fireplace.

Over the next couple of days, Bill seemed to get more and more nervous and took to pacing around the living room.

It was the night before the wedding when Bill finally stopped pacing and sat on the couch in front of the fire, not saying a word.

"Thank goodness you're here, Remus. Just talk some sense into him… Please?" Molly pleaded.

"You got it Molly," he said.

"Bill…" Remus said quietly, making his way over to the man.

Bill's head snapped up. "Oh hello Lupes," he said with a very forced smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting down.

"Fine," he lied.

"I was talking to Hermione. You know what 'Fine' stands for?" Remus asked.

"No. What?"

"Freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional."

"Huh?"

"It's from some muggle movie,"

"Oh."

"Bill…" Remus said, turning to look at him.

Bill, too, turned. Suddenly, he began to cry as he ran a finger over his scars.

"How can I possibly provide for her? How can she love me? How could we ever make a family? How could sh-"

"William, snap out of it!" Remus snapped. "Fleur loves you! She stuck it through with you, and tomorrow, you're going to get married to her. I know you love her, you know you love her, and she knows you love her. She loves you even with your 'furry little problem', and that is true love! You can lead a normal life! Certainly, you will become a little more wild at full moon, but Fleur has her time of the month, too, right?" This made Bill laugh. "William, you're not a werewolf. You enjoy rare steak, but you will never transform. You will become angry occasionally, but you will never need to take wolfsbane. As for a family? You're going to be a great father, William," Remus smiled.

"You're the only one that calls me that…" he said, holding his hands in his lap. "And… thanks. For everything. I'm glad you're officiating the ceremony," he grinned.

"I'm honoured that you asked it of me. Now go get some rest. You're going to need it… especially for the honeymoon," Remus said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The two men laughed and stood.

"Thanks again," Bill said, embracing Remus in a friendly man hug.

"Go to bed!" Remus laughed, pushing a much happier Bill up the stairs.

The day of the wedding came around much too early for the boys.

"Ron! Harry!" They heard Arthur yell. "Get up! You only have two hours left!"

"Two hours!" Ron groaned. "That's _ages_!"

"Get up, Ronald! We have to decorate, see the guests in. Stuff like that. Get UP! Get dressed! The girls will be here soon!" Arthur said. He obviously knew his sons far to well, for at that point, Ron threw himself out of bed and out the door to the bathroom. Harry and Arthur merely chuckled at him, knowing full well why Ron had done an army roll out of bed. Harry distinctly heard Arthur mutter "new record". Harry chuckled at his love-sick friend.

Meanwhile, the girls had been up for a minimum of four hours already. Hermione and Ginny had been up for six, Gabrielle and Fleur's best friend Suzette had been up for seven, and Fleur, eight.

"I cannot!" Fleur said, falling in a heap.

"Ne soyez pas idiot!" Gabrielle scolded.

"Je ne suis pas. Je suis raisonnable. Je pourrais ne jamais être une bonne épouse"

"What?" Ginny asked Hermione outside the door.

"Fleur doesn't think she could be a proper wife. Whereas Gabrielle thinks she's being silly," Hermione explained.

"I didn't know you spoke French!" Ginny said, alarmed.

"Then why did you ask me what was going on?"

"It was rhetorical!"

"Of course. Ginny you're going to be the sister in law! You have to get in there!"

"What? Why me?" Ginny said, looking alarmed again.

"Because you know everything there is to know about Bill. You just have to tell her why she's in love with him so she can't run!" Hermione rushed, pushing her in.

"Vous aimez cet homme ainsi pas…" Gabrielle reasoned.

"Fleur…" Ginny stammered, seeing her soon-to-be-sister-in-law on the floor, Gabrielle patting her back.

"Yes, sorry, Ginny… I just… uhh…"

"You don't know whether you love Bill," Ginny said, sitting next to her.

"Uh… I… I…"

"You're afraid to be in love with him," Ginny nodded.

"But… he… I…"

"But you can't imagine your life without him," Ginny agreed.

"And.. uhh…"

"Good stuff doesn't feel _as_ good when he's not there, but even bad stuff isn't as bad when he is," Ginny again finished.

"Yes," Fleur said breathlessly. "'Ow do you know?"

"I feel the same way about Harry," she said simply.

"Ginny you are fifteen!"

"So what? Ron and Hermione fell in love when they were eleven," she shrugged. All three girls laughed, knowing it was true. In the short time they'd spent together, Ron and Hermione had become increasingly red and breathless. Outside, Hermione blushed.

"Fleur, if that's the way you feel about Bill, you can't just let him go! He's one of my favourite brothers! He taught me how to ride a broom, play Quidditch, push myself on the swings, play exploding snap, get Fred and George back for their pranks… One day he's going to be a great father, and you're going to be a great mother. But more importantly, you're in love, and you can both see it, we can all see it, people on the street can see it, hell, Ron can see it, and he can't even see his own when she waltzes around with a hot Bulgarian Quidditch star!" Again, all three girls laughed at a scarlet Hermione's expense.

"Thank you, Ginny," Fleur said through tears.

"You're welcome," Ginny smiled. "Fleur?"

"Yes?"  
"I… what are you borrowing?"

"Your great Aunt Muriel's tiara," she answered.

"Fleur, mum _gave_ you that tiara!"

"She did not!" Ginny only nodded. "What will I…"

"I have a simple silver necklace, if you'd like to borrow it…" Ginny said, looking at her feet.

"Thank you, zat would be lovely…"

And once again, for reasons unbeknownst to anyone else, the beautiful part veela and one of the famed Weasley women were in each others arms, crying.

Hermione jogged to their room to retrieve the necklace while Ginny and Fleur apologized for being so stubborn.

Before she could return, however, Molly strode in to find her daughter and Fleur gossiping about nothing in particular, finally accepting one another.

"Come on girls," she grinned. "Time to get to the Burrow."

So they all went downstairs to floo into the kitchen.

Fleur was quickly rushed outside, blindfolded, into her tent. The next hour an a half would be hard. The time frame wouldn't permit more than one person to be in the tent for an hour, or until things were ready.

Suzette opted to sit with Fleur first, while the rest quickly went into decorating.

The moment Ron and Hermione saw each other, Ron dropped the vase of flowers he held, and Hermione turned a deep scarlet. They muttered their greetings, while Harry and Ginny fought to control their laughter, while hiding their embarrassment.

"I'll take Hermione," Ginny muttered. Harry nodded, dragging Ron in the other direction.

"Silencio!" Hermione said, pointing her wand at herself. She then screamed, muted. After a complicated wand movement, she was back to her normal voice, ignoring the people around her who asked how she had managed to un-silence herself.

"Cool," Ginny muttered.

"What?" Hermione said, anxious for a change of subject.

"You un-silenced yourself!"

Hermione glared. "It wasn't that hard! I just figured that if I put a clockwise flick onto the silencing spell wand motion it would work…" she trailed off. Ginny obviously didn't understand. "Forget it."

An hour later, right on schedule, the garden was ready, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen traipsed back to the tents to get ready.

Fleur was looking sickly green by the time they had arrived. Instead of having only two bridesmaids, Bill had opted for a large wedding so his whole family could take part. Fleur was very happy with this, and wanted to include her Beuxbatons friends.

Odette, Monique and Melody had all gone to school with Fleur. Marguerite was Fleur's cousin, Gabrielle was her sister, and Suzette was her maid of honour.

Fleur paced around without shoes on. Hermione sympathized with her, and conjured a potion for her to take to get rid of some nerves.

"Ginny?" Fleur called.

"Yeah?" Ginny answered from the mirror, applying mascara.

"Would you 'elp me when you are finished?" She asked.

"Sure…" she answered, then quickly finished her make-up and headed over to Fleur.

"Sit," Ginny ordered, pointing to the seat in front of Fleur's mirro. Fleur did as she was bid. Ginny picked up Fleur's veil, which was attached to the tiara. Ginny then pulled her necklace out of her pocket and placed it on Fleur's chest. The women gasped.

Certainly, the necklace was simple, but it was beautiful. Instead of pink or gold, Fleur opted for a silver wedding, so all of her jewellery was silver, as well as the bridesmaids' dresses.

The necklace had a small diamond in it, and it set off the entire outfit. Fleur, in all her veela-ness, had never looked so beautiful.

Suddenly, Molly told them the ceremony was about to start. Fleur swallowed. Hermione conjured some more potion for her, and she took it. She pulled on her shoes, grabbed her bouquet and stood.

"I am about to get married," she announced, looking faint.

"You're about to get married!" Fleur's mother said.

Suzette whispered something in her ear, and she giggled. "Let's go," she ordered.

The Ceremony was beautiful. The audience filed in and it began.

Bill stood at the front with Lupin and Charlie, who was his best man.

Molly and Arthur came down the aisle and separated to their sides.

Harry and Hermione (who were honorary Weasleys) came after them.

After them came Andy with Monique.

Next were Fred with Odette.

George and Melody followed.

Etienne and his sister Marguerite came next.

Gabrielle waltzed down on Ron's arm.

Ginny walked down, throwing flowers, and was thus unable to go down with anyone.

Suzette (as the maid of honor) walked down alone, though she was followed by Mad-eye Moody, who had taught Bill everything he knew about curses.

Then the music changed, and Fleur came in with her father. The audience stood.

Harry tried to watch as Bill and Fleur said their vows. Molly and Fleur's mother were crying. Ron and Hermione kept shooting glances at each other, though Harry could scarcely take his eyes off Ginny. Her silver bridesmaids dress glinted in the sunlight. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun. Her makeup was perfect. It was all Harry could do to tear his eyes from her as the ceremony ended, Fleur and Bill were legally married, Molly and Fleur's mother dissolved in tears, and the newlyweds sped down the aisle. Fleur then remembered she had to throw the bouquet, then tossed it over her shoulder. A few women made a lunge for it, though it landed in Hermione's hand. She turned scarlet again, shot a nervous glance at Ron, then went to congratulate the happy couple.

Ginny was still laughing at Hermione when Harry approached her.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hey Harry…" she said through her laughter.

Since it had been a midday ceremony, everyone had to fend for themselves for the next few hours until the reception. People were drifting off everywhere. Ron and Hermione made their way over. Both were able to keep their embarrassment from showing too much.

"Who wants to go down to the muggle restaurant?" Harry asked.

"Sure! Just let us go get changed first," Hermione said. She grabbed Ginny and the pair of them made their way up to Ginny's room at the Burrow.

"Ron stop imagining Hermione changing," Harry teased.

Ron's ears went red. "I wasn't!" he defended.

"Sure!" Harry said sarcastically. Ron thumped him on the arm as the two friends made their own way up to Ron's room.

"You know, guys," Harry said through a mouthful of steak and kidney pie. "We've never really said what we wanted to do after Hogwarts, and the war's over."

"Harry chew your food," Ginny said with a grin. "I'd like to be an Auror."

"Me, too! Sounds like great fun," Ron agreed after swallowing a large mouthful or mashed potato.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I guess I like the look of healers…"

"That'd be great! When Ron, Ginny and I become famous Aurors like Moody, you'd be able to fix us up!"

"You're going to be an auror, too?" Hermione said, looking a little sad.

"Yeah…"

"Now I feel left out…"

"Do both!" Ron laughed. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "Well you're certainly capable!"

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. That was a lovely thing to say." Their eyes met.

Ginny, noticing the tension, spoke up. "How about we go shopping, eh?"

"Okay," Harry said, almost falling out of his seat. Ron and Hermione snapped back, then they too bailed from the booth.

For two hours, the four teens wandered around the small town's shops, occasionally making the occasional purchase.

At three, the girls announced that they had to go.

"The reception doesn't start until seven!" Ron protested.

"I know! It'll take us at least twenty minutes to get back! We'll be cutting it very fine…"

"You need four hours?"

"You think all this takes ten minutes?" Ginny asked, doing a seductive pose.

"Ginny, I love you, but you're my sister. Let's not go there…" Ron said. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Harry on his cheek. She then raised herself another couple of inches, whispered something in Ron's ear that turned him scarlet, then kissed his cheek, too. She then sped off.

Ginny kissed Harry's cheek, then she looked up at Ron.

Harry picked her up so she could reach, and she kissed his cheek.

"See you boys later!" She said, before chasing after Hermione.

"Blimey…" Ron muttered.

"Ron, what have we said about picturing Hermione changing?" Harry teased. Ron thumped him on the arm again.

"Come on mate. Let's do some more shopping…"

"You're not turning into a girl on me, are you?" Ron asked with a pained expression on his face.

"It's Hermione's birthday in less than a month," Harry grinned, and Ron threw himself into the nearest shop. Harry grinned as Ron was desperately searching for something appropriate. Harry finally took pity on him and dragged him from the tobacconist and into a bookstore.


	4. Chapter 4

"Remind me again why we had to buy a _different_ pair of robes for the reception?" Harry groaned as he fiddled with his collar that refused to sit straight. Ron laughed and pulled out his wand. Giving Harry's collar a quick tap, he muttered something, and the collar fixed itself. Harry stared at Ron with a bemused look.

"Hermione taught me…" He muttered, blushing. Harry laughed. "We need a new pair of robes because tones of grooms used to get dressed early, then sweat it out before the wedding. Then they'd go to the reception, which would often go into the late hours of the morning. It's just to safeguard the cleanliness…"

"Whatever…" Harry muttered, then reverted to fighting with his uncooperative tie.

"Come on, mate. The girls'll be waiting!" Ron said from the door.

"Ron, I said that for three hours and you still didn't buy her a bloody birthday present!" Harry retorted. Ron blushed again and pushed Harry out the door rather more forcefully than was needed, thus Harry ended up falling down three flights of stairs.

"Ooff" Harry groaned as he ran into something – or rather someone.

"Ooff" Ginny agreed as she hit the floor entangled with Harry.

"Ginny!" Harry said, turning red.

"You rang?" She replied, rubbing her head.

"Uhh, what are you doing here?" He asked, getting up and offering his hand to Ginny.

"I'm now beginning to regret my offer to come up and get you boys!" She said gingerly standing with his help. She smoothed out her dress, ran her fingers through her hair and adjusted her feet in her shoes before shooting a glare at Ron who stood on the landing above, laughing.

"I'll get you back, Ronald!" She said, eyes sharp. Ron faltered for a moment, before descending the stairs, ruffling her hair lightly, then continuing down the stairs. She glared as she had to fix her hair. Because of the half light of the stairs, Harry could scarcely see what she looked like, though he could tell she wore a jade green-y colored dress and her hair was out and curled slightly.

"Erm, let's go downstairs, save Ron and Hermione from themselves," Harry said.

"Oh can we stay up here a little longer? Leave them in an awkward silence for a while?" Ginny grinned.

"Ahh, you really are a Weasley, aren't you Ginny!" They heard George say.

"Yep," She said with a grin.

"Well just for that, we're going to stay here a bit longer with you," Fred said, emerging from their bedroom behind George.

After a few moments, Ginny got bored.

"Let's go watch," She said.

So the three boys and Ginny descended the stairs as quietly as they could.

They were quite glad when they heard very little noise from the kitchen. Ginny opened the door a tiny bit, and the Weasleys and Harry leant in to look, when suddenly –

Ginny was lying underneath her brothers and Harry, for someone with bright pink hair had opened the door, splattering them on the floor, and on Ginny, unmasking them.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" she asked in a whisper.

'We thought they were down here!"

"Damn, I was hoping they'd snuck up here to get some 'quiet time'. No one can seem to fi-"

"Ginny! Harry! Fred! George! Are you alright?" Someone said from the fireplace. The four in question raised their head to see just one of the people they'd been talking about.

"Where've you been, Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"I had to go back to Grimmauld Place… I forgot my necklace… Where's Ron?"

"We thought he was with you!"

"Ronald Weasley!" A yell came from the door, as the lanky young man burst in.

"It's Monique!" He cried, running behind Hermione.

"What did you do to her?" She asked.

"Nothing! She's been flirting with me!" He said, trying to hide his entire frame behind Hermione's much smaller one.

"Nice try, little brother. Somehow I doubt it," George scoffed, just before Monique strode in to find Ron hiding behind Hermione.

Ron (the strategist of the golden trio) quickly tapped Hermione's neck with his wand and muttered an incatation.

"There you go, Hermione," He said.

"Thanks, Ron," she smiled at him, then looked down at the necklace he had conjured for her. It was the one she'd returned to Grimmauld place for, which had been tucked in her bra. She grinned.

"Ron," Monique said in her fabulous French accent. "Can you come here and help me with this?" She asked seductively, crooking her finger at him. He let out a slight whimper, heard only by Hermione. He could think of no more permanent escape attempts other than using magic, so he allowed himself to be pulled along by Monique.

"Ron," George said once he was gone. "Our youngest brother is the only one getting hit on by the French chicks."

"Well what do you expect?"

"It's RON! I don't think he even likes girls yet!" Ginny said.

"Well _I_ think Ron has grown into a handsome young man," Tonks said. "Wouldn't you agree, Hermione?"

"Uhh, yeah," Hermione said, blushing profusely.

"Come on, dears. We'll be late to the reception," Molly said, ushering them outside.

"Where is it?" Harry asked.

"Some restaurant in diagon alley," George said, shrugging, putting a finger on the book Mr. Weasley held.

There was quite a group of them, and some opted to wait for the next portkey. Harry noticed that both Ron and Monique were on the first portkey, and she was trying to hold his hand.

Upon landing outside the restaurant, Harry fell over, as usual. It wasn't so bad. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Monique (whom Harry was fairly sure did it to fall on top of Ron), Tonks (of course) and Marguerite also fell over.

Harry jumped up, as there was a large pile of Kneazle droppings beside him, and held a hand out to Ginny. As they made their way into the well lit restaurant, Harry risked a glance at her. He stopped outright, and his jaw dropped.

Her Jade dress turned out not to be jade, but emerald – the same colour as Harry's eyes. The cut of the dress was magnificent, accentuating all she had, and hiding what she didn't. It bunched up just under her ribs, creating the illusion of curves, and it had an off-cut bottom. Her hair had small waves from it being in a bun so long, and her shoes were silver strapy stilettos.

Fred and George ran into him.

"Sorry Harry!" they chorused. Hermione checked his line of view and quickly pulled him along and to a table.

The party was a roaring success – literally. The twins had everyone roaring in laughter by the time the first course was done.

After dessert, a singer came up on stage.

"Good evening, my name is Alexis Clavel. This one's for the Newlyweds!" She said, then her band began to play. Bill took Fleur onto the floor and they began to dance.

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right   
To think about the one you love and hold 'em tight  
So happy together_

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba   
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be   
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together 

So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together  
Happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba) 

There was applause for the new couple, and more people began to take the floor. Monique dragged Ron out, Charlie went with Ginny, while George pulled out Professor McGonagall.

At the end of that song, the professor disentangled herself from George, who protested loudly, but let her go, and began to dance with Odette instead.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," she asked the pair that were doing a strange and unruly dance.

"Yes miss?" Hermione asked.

"I need to see you soon. Tomorrow, if it's okay. Would you tell Mr. Weasley, too?"

"Why don't you go and tell him, professor?"

"I like watching him suffer," she grinned evilly. They all looked over to Ron, who was a) a pathetic dancer, b)obviously very uncomfortable c) not listening to a word Monique was saying, and d)praying someone would come and get him out.

"You are an evil sadist, professor," Harry grinned.

"Your father had to learn it from somewhere, Potter. All the grief he caused Severus over the years…" she replied, a similar grin on her face.

Twenty minutes, Harry and Hermione were sitting, drinking butterbeer, reminiscing. Ron came over, hot and bothered.

"Monique has insisted on getting us drinks," he said, disgruntled.

"She'll probably spike it. Here, have mine," Hermione said, and pulled an empty one towards herself. As Monique made her way over, she tipped it into her mouth, feigning just finishing it.

"Thanks, Monique, but Harry and Hermione already got me one…" he said.

"No matter, you can drink this one later, Ronny pie," she said in a fairly baby-ish voice, sitting in his lap.

'Ronny pie?' Harry mouthed over her shoulder. Ron shrugged.

'Get me out!' he mouthed back.

"Ron! Now I remember, Professor McGonagall wants to see you…" Harry said. Ron leapt up, and Monique nearly toppled over.

"Back in a second…" he muttered, making his way over.

"He is so…" Monique sighed. "FanTAStic!"

Hermione pursed her lips.

"Harry, come with me for a second…" she said, grabbing his arm and leading him to the dancefloor to where Ginny was dancing with her father.

"Mr. Weasley, may I cut in for a moment?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly, Hermione…"

"Great, I need a word with you," she said, dragging him off.

"Wanna dance?" Harry asked Ginny in what he hoped was a casual voice.

"Sure," she said, and took his hand.

The song changed, and Harry and Ginny found themselves dancing to a much slower ballad.

_If I don't cry,  
Do you think I don't feel?  
If I look away,  
Does it mean I don't see?  
Just because I want,  
Someone when I'm alone,  
Does it mean I'm helpless or that I can't stand on my own?   
How far, Can we go before we break?  
How long, Can I wait? _

How strong do you think I am?  
How much Can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you wanna go?  
Cause I'll go there if I can.  
You make it harder than it has to be  
How Strong, How strong do you think I am?

It's so hard to tell,  
What's in your heart  
What you keep to yourself,  
Is tearin me apart   
And should I be afraid?  
To dream about you?  
And if you feel the same,  
What you gonna do?  
How far, can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?

How strong do you think I am?  
How much Can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you wanna go?  
Cause I'll go there if I can.  
You make it harder than it has to be  
How Strong, How strong do you think I am?

If I,  
move in any closer,  
If you Let go  
And give yourself away  
And if we let this happen to us  
everything will change 

_How strong do you think I am?  
How much Can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?   
How deep do you wanna go?  
Cause I'll go there if I can.  
You make it harder than it has to be  
How Strong, How strong do you think I am?  
_

_How strong do you think I am?  
How much Can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?   
How deep do you wanna go?  
Cause I'll go there if I can.  
You make it harder than it has to be  
How Strong, How strong do you think I am?  
_

Ginny bit her lip as the song ended.

"I'm sorry, Harry… I just… can't," she whispered, and pulled away from him.

"Ginny!" He said as she took a step away. She turned to face him, tears in her eyes. "Ginny, you have no idea how much I want to be with you, but you know why I can't!" He forced himself to say.

"Harry, I think the whole thing is stupid! The Weasleys are blood traitors, so we're already a threat…Voldemort can't feel love, so how can he distinguish between the types… And… and he can get into your mind, cause Snape sucked at teaching occlumency, so if you love me like you say you do, like I love you, that puts me higher on the list, whether we're together or not… And… Harry, your best weapon, your only hope against Voldemort is _love_. Pushing me away deprives you of some of your weapon, probably the strongest part. But Harry, no one is safe while Voldemort is alive, and with the chance that we might die, why aren't you living out your days as best you can?" She babbled. The tears that had been threatening to fall throughout the entire speech followed it through, and Harry walked over slowly, and wiped one gently with his thumb.

"I'm an idiot," he stated. "A huge one. Everything you said is absolutely right. Can you forgive me?" He begged.

"You? Always," she smiled, and Harry claimed her in a kiss.

The audience that had collected around them applauded, and Fred and George pulled out notebooks, clipboards and bags of money from inside their robes, and began handing it out to various people.

"FRED RICK WEASLEY! GEORGE DALE WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Molly yelled.

"Handing out money people won through the bets…" They cowered under her gaze.

"Yes, I'd gathered that. I meant why was I not informed of it! I'd have put twenty galleons for them to get together today!"

The party laughed, and turned back to the usual chatter.

"See us later," George winked, jingling his money bag and walking off.

Ginny grinned as she and Harry swept around the dancefloor. "I just remembered. Where's Ron?"

The pair looked around the room, and found Monique sitting on Ron's lap.

"We'd better go save him…" Ginny said, and she reluctantly let go of Harry and led him to where the uncomfortable couple sat. Harry wrapped and arm around her, and let her steer him.

They took a seat together, Ginny on Harry's lap, and turned to face Ron and Monique, trying to think of a way to make him leave. Harry was suddenly struck with an idea.

"You guys make a cute couple," he said.

"I know!" Monique giggled.

"Mmm, too bad you're engaged, eh mate?" Harry said, placing a light kick on his shin, telling him to play along.

"You're what?" Monique asked, alarmed.

"I'm the youngest son of a poor pure-blood family, Monique," He sighed dramatically.

"To 'oo?" She asked.

"Padma Patil. Nice girl, total babe. We went to the Yule Ball together. Really my kind of girl, you know? Not too in your face. I was way too embarrassed to ask her, though. Harry had to do it. She's really smart, too. I love that about women…" He trailed off.

Harry knew everything about that was true – apart from being engaged to her. Padma was very nice, and she was quite the catch. Ron also had been far too embarrassed to ask her to the ball. He'd just asked Fleur and was still recovering from it. As for smart? At that point, Hermione was sitting, deep in conversation with his father.

"You never told me you were engaged!" She whispered, shocked.

"I wasn't GOING to. I hoped we could have some fun before you went back to France and I had to get married. Harry just had to go and ruin it. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"If you'll excuse me, I need some time to think," she said, then sped off to the bathroom.

The moment she was gone, Harry, Ron and Ginny burst out in laughter. After about a minute of clutching their sides in uncontrollable giggles, Hermione came over.

Through several fits of giggles, they managed to tell Hermione what was going on, and for once, she didn't reprimand them.

"Harry, Ron, get to bed early tonight. We're off to see Professor McGonagall at eight tomorrow," she said with a small smile, and pulled Ginny to the fireplace.

"Ron!" Harry hissed.

"I know... I just have to…" Ron stammered. "OW!" For Harry had kicked him. "Okay. Hermione!" He called. She spun, a curious look on her face. "Uh…"

"I didn't get to kiss Ginny good-bye. Quick! Ask her or I won't be able to!" Harry prodded. Ron nodded and walked over to Hermione. The both of them turned very red, though she nodded and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor, and Ginny made her way over to Harry, sitting beside him, while a scarlet Ron and Hermione began to dance to a fast song that was quickly ending. Ginny nodded at the singer, and she struck up a chord.

_I'm wandering the streets  
In a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be  
Nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have  
Like you, and the way you're  
Twisting your hair 'round your finger   
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you _

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will

For you I will

Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
'Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a waterbed  
Do I seem familiar  
I crossed you in hallways a thousand times  
No more camoflauge, I want to be exposed  
And not be afraid to fall

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will

For you I will

Always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will

If I could only dim the lights in the mall  
To create a mood, yeah, I would  
And shout out your name  
So it echoes in every room, yeah  
That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will

For you I will

Always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have   
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will 

Alexis grinned at Ginny who grinned back. For the song, she had sat very close to Harry, her head on his shoulder, holding his hand, just watching the pair dance. It was quite awkward, for the slowness of the song didn't really permit anything but being very close to your partner. Harry noticed Ron didn't stand on Hermione's feet as he had done with Monique.

Ron and Hermione grew less scarlet as the dance went on.

"You look fabulous tonight," he whispered to her.

Hermione smiled and whispered back "You look very good yourself."

Once the song ended, Hermione decided that it was definitely time for bed now. She stood on her toes as high as she could go, kissed his cheek and whispered "Goodnight Ronald," before scurrying off to the fireplace.

Once she was gone, Ron jumped and pumped his fist in the air. Ginny walked past, tapped his shoulder and said "smooth, big brother, smooth," through a giggle, and followed Hermione through the fireplace.

Harry also came and tapped him on the shoulder.

"3am mate, we'd better get to bed," he said, and patted his love sick friend on the back again.

"Hunh?" Ron asked, coming to his senses.

"3 am. Let's get to bed! Harry reminded him.

"Oh, okay Harry," Ron agreed, glad not to have to think.

"The Burrow!" He cried from the fire, and was quite shocked when he didn't go anywhere.

"You need floo powder, mate," Harry said, holding the bag open for him.

"Oh yeah!" Ron said, and finally got it right.

Harry sighed and followed Ron.


End file.
